Brothers alive
by grovyle the thief lover
Summary: a little crossover about Amon/noatak and Tarrlok. there wounded but not dead. there gonna spend the rest of their life in a wheelchair but they can stay with the fairy girl Femke. But the order of the white lotus doesn't want them to live happily ever- after. will Femke be able to save them?
1. Chapter 1: my last thoughts

Chapter 1: my last thoughts

_**Noatak's POV**_

_I was standing in front of the great weal that drove out speedboat too… well I didn't exactly knew were we were going, but it didn't matter in that fact. If it was far away from republic city. "the two of us together again, there is nothing we can't do" I said as I kept looking at the open sea before me. I didn't had to look around to see that my brother was looking at me with a sad face. He didn't knew what would happen to us right now, but I knew that we could be a family again. "yes Noatak" he said with a sad voice. I smiled by the sound of my own name. _

_He just called me Noatak! He didn't called me Amon! "Noatak…"I whispered as I shrugged "I had almost forgotten the sound of my own name" I whispered as I looked straight into the past. I thought about the first time I saw him again in person, , just after he had captured the avatar. I __**HAD**__ to take his bending away. I needed to because I knew that otherwise he maybe had made attempt to stop me. after that I had taken good care of him. I brought him his food myself and gave him a blanket at nighttime. He had record iced me immediately after I had to took his bending away. "what are you planning to do with me now you got me Noatak" he had asked the first time I had brought his meal to him. _

_I turned around with a yank as soon as said that. At first I had feared that he would get mad at me for taking his bending away. But he didn't got mad at me. he just looked at me with a little smile on his face. I knew that he would find out the truth sooner or later. But that he would find out this so fast… I hadn't expected that from him. He was always the slowpoke when it came to learning. And yet he figured out that__** I**__ was his brother so soon! When I asked him how he found out this so soon, he smiled as he declared that he record iced my bloodbending grip. "it was the same grip you had used when you blood bended me back at the south pole" he said as he tried to not look at me. _

_I knew he had some difficulties with the events of the past. But that now all lay behind us. "just wait and see tarrlok, as soon as we find a place where we can stay in peace, you and I will be a family again, just wait and see" I thought as I turned my head one time and saw that my brother kept looking at me with a sad expression on his face. "it will just be as the good old days" tarrlok suddenly said behind me" I felt a tear well up into my eyes. "that is exactly what I wanted, be a family again, feel warm, welcome, safe…." suddenly I felt that tarrlok had gotten one of the electrified gloves that lay in the speedboat. I had to remember myself to get rid of those after we settled somewhere…. I felt that tarrlok had opened the fuel tank. I wanted to turn around and tried to stop him. I knew where he was up to, he wanted to kill us both. "and don't want to die, just now I have found you again my brother" this were the last thoughts that crossed my mind, because after that, everything around me went black…_

Finally this is my second story about Amon/ Noatak and tarrlok. I thinks this is going to be a nice crossover!

Noatak: did you really needed to make an attempt to kill us?

Tarrlok: yeah, I was afraid you were going to do something bad again!

Noatak**: REVIEUW ORE I TAKE YOUR BENDING AWAY!**

Tarrlok: just Revieuw nicely 

_**Femke: REVIEUW NICELY ORE DON'T REVIEUW! **_


	2. Chapter 2: finding the man

Chapter 2: finding the man

"femke wait up!" Korra called as she followed the older girl over the icy cold water. She had met femke at the gala that Councilman tarrlok had used to convince her to join his task force. She had been a friend of Avatar Aang and yet she looked like she was just 20 years old. "that is because I live in another dimension were time is moving match slower than in this world" she had said with a kind smile. "that and I'm not like other girls" with this she made a funny face and then began to launch very hard. "I always wanted to say that someday" she said as she kept launching. "just like in "the thriller" from Michael Jackson!"

korra had looked at her with a stunned face. She had no clue where this girl was blabbering about. And who was that Michael Jackson guy she was talking about? But before she had a change to ask her, tarrlok asked her to dance with him. Korra could see that femke had to blush when he asked that. He was 20 years older than femke but it was obvious they both liked each other. Maybe not in the way of getting a relationship, but maybe in the way of…. How a brother and a sister would love each other.

And now she was following her after she had gained her powers back thanks to aang. She said something about tarrlok being hurt. She hadn't understand where she was talking about but she had to follow here, in case Amon was around. She looked up too late and now bumped into Femke who had hold still above a mess of broke broken wooden planks and remnants of what once was a boat. "_tarrlok…."_ Femke whispered, tears in her big brown eyes. "I'm afraid he…. Perished in the blast" korra said as she placed a hand on the shoulder of the elder girl. "I'm so sorry femke" she said as looked at the face of the girl next to her. "no, he is still alive, I can still feel him" femke said as she suddenly dived….

**Korra's POV **

one moment after she had dived, she came up again with a body into her arms. I didn't record nice it so it defiantly wasn't tarrlok. He his hair was burned of his head at one side of his head and his fake scare had made place for some serious burn wounds. I knew that this had to be Amon, because it couldn't be Tarrlok. Femke handed him to me and dived again. I looked at him with a look of pure disgust. I knew Amon had done this because he thought that benders were the source of all evil. I looked up when femke suddenly came up with Tarrlok in her arms. He looked peaceful, although he had severe burns, and that his hair on one side was totally scorched away. Femke firebend herself in the air again as she waterbend herself dry. I looked at her with a shocked face. She could waterbend **AND **firebend?

" we better get them to somewhere safe so they can regain their health" she said, as she flew before me to the mainland…

Korra: alright we found them! what are we gonna do with them

Femke: well korra we have to wait until next chapter to find out!

Korra: Revieuw ore you don't get an update soon!

Femke: **PLEASE REVIEUW NICELY!**


	3. Chapter 3: the woodvillages

Chapter 3: The woodVillagers

**Korra's POV**

When we were at the mainland again, I had expect that she would go to a hospital. But to my great surprise, she walked into the forest. "aren't you going to the hospital?" I asked a bit surprised. "well, I'm going to bring them to a special place, a place where nobody will condemn about what they have done. femke said with a mysterious smile. I looked at her with surprise, not understanding what she meant. when she realized she asked with a friendly smile. "Nobody told the great Avatar about the woodVillages?" she asked a bit astonish.

"nope, what are those?" I asked a bit curious. "the woodVillages are men that all have some crimes on their name, they escaped prison by coming to us, and now they harmoniously live together with all the other woodVillagers" she explained still smiling. "We have match better nurses then the regular cities have, because we live like the old barbarian people have lived" with this she pointed to some plants, which were already sticking out above the snow. She told me what the name of the plant was, and what you can do with them.

She also told me about some threes that were now bare and had some snow on their branches. She told me that some of the leaves of those trees also had healing powers. After a while of walking, talking and explaining we reached a part of the woods that lied miles away from republic city. A group of these trees still had leaves, while the rest of the same trees had lost all their leaves. There was also a planking bulkheads visible in top of these trees. "were there" femke said with dry tone in her voice.

I looked up and then at the man I dragged into my arms. Amon was still unconscious just like Tarrlok. But he looked like he was in pain. Tarrlok on the other hand looked like he was just sleeping. Very relax with a smile on his face. I knew one of them had to be the one that caused the explosion of the boat, - it was very obvious that the boat exploded because otherwise the boat would be in tact- and I suspect that tarrlok was the one who did it. How can you be so sure you ask? Well tarrlok had said that we had to end this sad story. Amon escaped me and most likely had tried to escape together with his brother, so Tarrlok decided to end the sad story himself….. and for the second, he is smiling in his sleep, like he is in peace with what have happened to him! How obvious can you make it that you have tried to commit suicide?!

**Femke's POV **

I looked up when I saw that korra wasn't following me anymore. I saw that she looked an bit absent at the wounded face of Amon. "korra, he'll be fine, as long as he can stay here with us" I said as I placed a hand on her shoulder. "we better get up now, how sooner they get medical attention the better it will be" korra nodded and looked at the top of the tree now. "but how are we going to get up?" she asked as she looked around. "but how are we going to get up?" I repeated in my head on an insulting tone. "come on! how stupid can you be, to think that we don't have an elevator ?" I thought as I walked to the tree in the center of the circle of trees.

"Who wants a lift to the top of this tree?" I said with a big smile on my face, as I got some withered leaved from the elevator. "that will be us, and wooooow!" she said as she got on the elevator as well as I did. "next stop, woodVillages" I commended as I gave the robe two little pulls, as a sign they could hoist us up…

"welcome in the woodVillages" I said as I pulled a branch away so korra and the two men could see the woodVillages for themself.

**Korra's POV**

I followed Femke to the hospital with an open mouth. She called it the woodVillages but you could almost call it an wood**CITY**! So large was this place! And everywhere walked people. Mans, woman's and children. And those were all ex- criminals! They didn't looked like it. They more liked people who had been very poor and got here because of people who felt sorry for them. and they all looked so…. Happy…. Like no one could ever harm them again.

In the hospital it was very quit. There were some patients, but they all lied in bed and were quit, almost like they were dead. Femke and I put the two man in beds besides each other before we called a nurse and told them what happened and were we know them from. The nurse smiled and began to help the man immediately. We waited in the comfortable nursing station. After a while the nurse came to us with the news that the boys were regained consciousness and told us that they were doing a lot better already….

**Tarrloks POV **

I regain consciousness, I was lying in a white room, where a lot of beds stood. It didn't look like a hospital, but according to the beds, I told myself it **HAD** to be some kind of hospital. Noatak was lying in another bed next to mine. He was back to consciousness ass well and looked at me with a confused look on his face. "what happened little brother?" he asked as he looked around as well as I did. "you had an awful accident, your now in the hospital of the woodVillagers" one of the nurses said as she popped her head out of a curtain that separated our beds from that of our neighbors.

"did someone told you what have happened to us?" Noatak asked still not understanding what has happened. I had to admit it was a little confusing, but I already knew what happened. For him this had to be a shock. And if I had stand in his shoes, I had to give him right. One moment your trying to flee from republic city with your little brother, and the next moment you're in a hospital and you got told that you had an awful accident.

I wanted to tell my brother the truth in privet ,So I asked the nurse who saved us. She told us that she could ask our saviors to come here. " thank you" I said as the nurse made her leave. When I was sure she was gone, I tried to explain to my brother what I had done, and most important **WHY I** had done this to him. When I was done, his mouth hang open in astonishment.

**Noatak's POV**

"so you thought that… that we were better off when we were dead?" I asked a bit shocked. I knew tarrlok was a bit depressed, by the fact that, she thanks them father,

they both became soldiers of revenge. But that he was so depressed that he decided to commit suicide! I was shocked by that. I was also shocked that **AVATAR KORRA **came in! she had tried to stop me when I had tried to take the bending away from every bender in the world! And now she had saved me! there was also another girl with her. She was very pretty and she smiled at me with a kindness that reminded me of our mom.

"how are you doing?" she asked a little bit worried as she sat down on a chair next to our beds. " I'm doing a lot better now, thank you" I said, while I tried to give her a friendly smile. "you can say that for yourself, but I'm feeling horrible!" tarrlok said with a sad smile on his face. "I feel like a car ride over me" he said as he made a funny face. "you also looked like that way" I teased him with a smile on my face. "says the one that always wearing a mask" tarrlok teased me back. I knew he was just teasing me around, but by the mentioning of the mask, I felt a little uncomfortable. _"did she knew I was Amon back in republic city?" did she know I'm a criminal who'll be wanted for hunting innocent benders?" _I thought as I looked at her face.

She didn't seemed to be afraid, but of course she could hide it ,just like I had to hide my emotions when I was still Amon. Because if I would show my true feelings, I would show my true identity as Noatak. But femke didn't seemed to be interested in neater Noatak nor Amon. She just wanted to know if we were doing fine. the Avatar on the other hand, kept asking us questions about what had happened to us, and what we were planning to do after our escape. I carefully tried to tell her that we wanted to settle somewhere and start a new life. Maybe with a wife and kids…..

" **YOU** as the father of some kids!?" she asked me with a mocking grin on face. " and then, hope that they'll become bloodbenders and tried them like your father had tried **YOU**!?" I looked at her face with a sad look. Even if you're a notorious criminal, that kind of words hurt. Tarrlok also felt that, and he immediately tried to start a conversation about something else. But korra didn't get fooled by that and kept repeating her question. "no, I just hoped to…. To be happy…." I started with a little blush. This must sounds crazy in her ears. But I really wanted to have a normal family and a normal life now things had turned out well. I had found my brother, I didn't had to hide my face behind a mask anymore….

Maybe this all was a sign that I just needed a second change in life! "do you have family we need to warn that you're here?" femke suddenly asked. I shook my head and looked a bit shy to my lap. "our parents died soon after Noatak left" Tarrlok said.

"and you don't have any other brothers or sisters, ore uncles, aunts ore such?" femke asked a bit shocked. "not that we know of" I said with a confirming nod to Tarrlok. "the family of my mom died long before we were born, and my dad didn't ever mention other family" I said dryly. "well, dad mentioned someone before he died" tarrlok suddenly said with a sad smile to me. "what?….." I asked a bit confused. On his deathbed, he confessed, that he had a child from another woman, when he was still with mom" tarrlok said with a stern look. "and did he mentioned a name ore were she is?" I asked hopefully. If she was alright and didn't got on the wrong path, she could help them as well! Maybe she could help them to stay on the right path. This thoughts made my head spin. I had suspected that femke would turn away from me, but instead of that she placed her hand on my arm.

Are you alright?" she asked me with a kind smile, that strongly reminded me of the proud look my father gave me when he found out that I was a bloodbender prodigy.

"_could it be that our sister is right under our nose?"_ I thought as I carefully studied her face. " I'm fine but… could it be that…" I swallowed before I mentioned my suspicion. "that we have met before?" I asked carefully. I didn't wanted to hurt her to say that I thought that she maybe was a daughter of **THE NUTORIOUS CRIME BOSS **Yakone. "yeah, I saw you on that party tarrlok organized to get korra in his task force. Femke said as she gave Tarrlok a small smile…..

**Tarrloks POV**

I felt a unusual warmth rising in my chest when she gave me that smile. I suddenly got the urge to hug her and never let go off her again. "no I mean** BEFORE** the party, did we met then?" Noatak tried very carefully. I looked at him with a stunned face. Why did he asked her so match questions about her past, what does he want to say with… suddenly something hit me. did Noatak wanted to tell me that **THIS** was their sister!? But, how was that possible? I looked at her face with a careful look…

She was very pretty. She had a beautiful smile, dark brown eyes and a friendly smile. But she also had something that scared me. something that strongly remembered of my father, Yakone…. I saw that Noatak must have notice this as well, because he kept asking her millions of questions about her, her past, and were she came from. "why do you want to know all this?" femke asked a bit confused. She didn't seemed to understand the hint.

Too bad for me, Noatak couldn't shut up when she asked this. I knew he only wanted to tell the truth now he finally doesn't have to hide anything anymore. But I think this isn't the best time to tell the truth. "well, our father confessed that he had a child of another woman, when he still was with our mom" Noatak said with a with an angry glance at me. He knew I didn't wanted me to tell the truth, but I didn't knew how she would respond on the truth. "that means, there will be a half-sister around here somewhere" he continued in a dry tone. Femke smiled, and it looks like she is finally understanding the hint. "you think that maybe…. **I'm you little sister**_!?"_ she asked a bit shocked.

"well, you have something that strongly reminds me off my father, and… well…." Noatak looked at me with a unsure glace. I nodded encouragingly. Now he had started about the topic, he had to tell her everything. "but that I LOOK like him doesn't immediately mean I'm **HIS** daughter. Femke said with a teasing smile on her face. "don't you think he **COULD BE** your father?" I asked a bit astonish. "no, I don't think it isn't completely out of the question, but….." I saw that she hesitated a bit before she continued. "but It feels so outlandish to hear that you're the daughter of the most notorious crime boss of republic city…"

"we know where you're going thought right now, but we need to stay strong…" I said as I took her warm hand in my own cold hands. "we're not even sure she is our lost sister and your already palming her in!?" Noatak said with a teasing smile on his weak face. " that's true, how are we going to prove that Femke **IS** our little sister?"

Noatak asked thoughtfully. We both knew that she was. But we needed to **PROVE** it if we can claim this in front of all the others. Just when femke came up with an idea, the nurse came in with an injection in her hands. "okay femke, we better give them some rest now, tomorrow you can speak with them again" she said as she put us down. "when do you think their strong enough to give some blood for a blood test?" femke suddenly asked. "well, I think you must give them a week to heal up a bit, and then there probably strong enough to give some blood" the nurse said with a kind smile.

"why do you want that?" I asked carefully, while I tried to get up a bit. "well, there is a way to prove our claim. A paternity test" femke smiled at the nurse now. "but I think it is the best that you take your rest for now. With this, she tucked me in again and left the room. I lied down, but didn't immediately fell asleep. We had a **SISTER**! This line flew threw my head the whole time. Even when I finally fell asleep…

Well that's the next chapter! I hope you liked it! It is a long one, but I knew it was the best they immediately mentioned the sister.

**IF **femke is there sister then she will be a **HALF** sister! Her father is Yakone but she will have another mother.

When he was with the mother of Noatak/Amon and Tarrlok. He met the mother of Femke and in a one night stand. They got Femke.'

I hope this was enough information for you guys to write a **NICE** Revieuw!

**PLEASE REVIEUW! **


	4. Chapter 4: recovery

Chapter 4: recovery

**Tarrloks POV**

The next days were the happiest since my youth. When we were strong enough to get out of Beth, we joined femke at the woodVillages and especially their parties. They seemed to festive every victory over the Police. We couldn't use our legs at the moment of the first party, and we had to go to Beth before the real feast began, but we enjoyed the fact that we were under the people just like every normal person. I got used to it very quickly, but I could see that my brother had some difficulties with being normal.

Now we sat down in our wheelchairs and looked at the people who were dancing around. Noatak talked a bit with femke and I seemed to me that they were getting along. I rolled my chair to them to hear were they were talking about. To my great surprise they were talking about the revolution, and how my brother used his bloodbending grip to take peoples bending away. I didn't knew he could be so…. Relax about such a serious thing. I thought that he would try to get away from there as soon as she started about it.

But he relaxed and just explained a few things about being a bloodbender. Femke smiled at him and suddenly, she just asked him how he used his bloodbending to take peoples bending away. Even know I could see the smile on my brothers face. He didn't tried to begin about something else…. He just wanted to explain everything!

"_So he really wanted to me honest from now on" _I thought as I made my way to the two benders.

Femke, when and how are we going to prove that your our sister?

I asked a bit impatient. I wanted everyone to know that we had a sister as soon as possible. I couldn't wait to walk again and to be with her, just be with her. And no irritating father who would ever tell us what to do anymore!

"calm down hothead, we will get to that soon enough, you need to spare your energy"

Femke said with a kind smile. I could see that she was honestly worried about our well-being. Not like our dead, he would just say that we were weakling and that we had to get moving.

"I don't understand **HOW** we are going to prove that either femke"

Noatak suddenly said as he looked at his younger sister with a curious look. I saw that femke gave him a small smile before she tried to explain how you can use a paternity test to prove that we **REALLY **were brother and sister.

"wow, that sounds a bit complicated"

I said after femke stopped explaining.

"don't worry, we only have to give some blood and they will do all the hard work for us"

Femke said with a kind smile to me and my brother. Noatak looked a bit nervous because of the needle that was necessary to get the blood out of his arm. But Femke ( who goes first) stayed so very calm, that he soon wasn't afraid anymore.

"_if the lutenant had seen that his so called leader was afraid of a tiny needle he would launch himself a break" _

I thought as I saw that Noatak still looked at the needle with an anxious look.

"try not to look at the needle that helps "

Femke said as she smiled kindly.

Noatak nodded as he did what she said. I tried to do the same, but luckily for me, the needle was already gone when femke had told us how to relieve some of the nerves. I have to admit I was really nervous myself as well. This was the first time I had to give blood for something.

I had heard many times before that people gave blood to save people who had some weird illness that caused the loss of match blood, but I never got up with the idea to give blood myself.

"well, that didn't hurt at all"

Femke said with a smile as we walked ( rolled in the case of Noatak and me) back to the house were we lived.

"you aren't serious now aren't you? **I SERIOUSLY DID HURT**"

Noatak called so loud that a few passing ex-criminals looked up with a strange look.

"I'm serious, I** DIDN'T** hurt, your just a weakling"

Femke teased as she run a few steps forward.

"**COME BACK HERE YOU, THEN I WILL SHOW YOU WHO'S THE WEAK ONE HER!"**

Noatak called as he rolled his wheelchair toward her as fast as he could

"just come and get me"

Femke teased as she slapped herself on her back and made a very funny looking face.

I launched at the sign of my brother chasing Femke. He was finally having some fun. He was finally having a normal life, just like he wanted….

That was another chapter. I hope you guys liked it!

Sorry if the spelling and grammar isn't as good as by some other writers, but I'm Dutch and I **REFUSE** to get a beta reader, that way I can't hurry up with posting new chapters!

**REVIEUW NICELY ORE DON'T REVIEUW! **


End file.
